This Means War!
by Honey-Nut-Feelios
Summary: It all began when he had threatened to break one of her precious bonsai plants. "Winner gets whatever they wants from the loser, he said, eyes twinkling brightly." One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata.

Uh hello! This is my first 'story' please go easy on me or not :

Enjoy!

* * *

Akihito was bored.

He looked at his bespectacled girlfriend from across the table. His gaze softened as his eyes roamed over her sweet features, while she worked on her homework.

He leaned back in the chair to look at the clock above him in the clubroom. 4:03.

He sighed. One hour since school had ended.

Mirai glanced at him through her red frames. "Are you bored, Senpai?" she questioned. He nodded his head lazily. "I'll be done soon," she spoke.

Ten minutes had passed, and Akihito heard Mirai shut the book softly, and put her things into her bag.

She stood up and stretched. He thought that she was utterly adorable. The pink-haired girl caught him staring, blushed, and looked away. "S-so Senpai what do you want to do?" she stuttered.

The blonde slumped in his chair, and thought to himself. Minutes ticked away until he finally answered her.

His dark brown eyes glinted playfully. She gulped. "Let's have a prank war!" he exclaimed.

"W-w-what?!" she squeaked, taking off her glasses and wiping them quickly. He chuckled."The winner gets whatever they want from the loser," he said. She started to sweat. "B-but I don't have ay money," she said.

"I don't want your money Kuriyama-san," he laughed, playfully patting her head. "This war will start tomorrow." She frowned as she put her glasses back on.

She didn't like to expect things. Especially bad things that were going to happen. "Can we not," she complained. "This is unpleasant."

He liked this idea. So he had to make her play. "If you don't play, I'll..." he glanced around the room, eyes landing on her precious bonsai plants. "Break one of your plants."

She gasped, "You are seriously unpleasant," she grumbled. "Fine, you better prepare yourself after threatening my plants," she sniffed.

He laughed, "will do."

* * *

Mirai rolled back and forth in her bed. "What am I going to do?" she groaned into her pillow.

The next day came and Mirai headed into the school, and to her first class with caution. She jumped at every sudden movement. She made sure that she didn't spot a mop of blonde hair for the next few hours. Then finally came lunch time. The pink headed girl sat in the corner with her bowl of plain noodles.

"Hey," a voice called. Mirai jumped up in fright and scooted quickly off the bench and landed on the floor. She yelped as she felt her bottom connect with the hard surface.

"Relax, it's just me," the familiar voice chuckled. Mirai had looked up and saw Mitsuki standing there looking amused.

She blushed hard, "o-oh, Mitsuki-senpai please sit," she invited. The second-year placed her bowl of food next to Mirai's and sat. Mirai stood up and followed her actions. "What brings you here?" she questioned Mitsuki as she ate her noodles.

"Well that pervert told me to stay out of the clubroom, so I came here," she explained.

Warning bells rang in Mirai's head. "T-thats suspicious!" she blurted out.

The black-haired girl raised her eyebrow as she ate. "How so?"

Mirai explained that they were having a 'prank war' and that she wasn't sure how avoid him.

"I see," the older girl replied. "Well I'll help you prank him. After all who knows what that pervert will do if he wins."

Mirai beamed at Mitsuki, "thank you very much!"

After finishing up her meal, Mirai was about to stand up, before she felt ice cold water being dumped on her. The lunchroom went silent. "Akihito you idiot," Mitsuki muttered, and stood up to retrieve some napkins.

She tilted her head back and saw Akihito standing above her with an empty bucket in his hands. He grinned. She fumed. "Senpai!" she yelled, outraged. She quickly stood up, and chased after him. Mirai heard the students laughing, and blushed in embarrassment. Her wet hair made drops of water fly back as she continued to pursue the laughing boy. "How unpleasant!" she shouted at him. They were moving throughout the halls getting near the entrance.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around. Mirai couldn't stop and slammed into him. Knocking them over. Their breaths were harsh as they gazed at each other. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks and looked away. Causing water to drip on his face. He laughed heartily.

Mirai looked back at him, "this isn't funny, Senpai!" she pouted. The damp girl got off of him and squeezed her pink cardigan over him, sprinkling Akihito with water.

"Hey!" he yelped. She glared at him and turned her head and scrunched her face up with a pout.

"Unpleasant," she muttered.

She heard him stand up and felt his jacket being placed upon her shoulders. "I won't accept your peace-offering," she said stubbornly. Taking the tan jacket off and shoving it back into his arms. He bent down to meet her eyes. Dark brown eyes met hazel. "Sorry, it's so I can win," he stuck his tongue out and captured her lips with his. She shuddered from the cold, and his warm loving kiss.

She broke the kiss and blushed. "J-just you wait, Senpai!"

She retreated back to the lockers so she could change. Muttering about stupid cute sepnpais along the way.

* * *

The next day Mirai was sitting in the clubroom, with Hiroomi, working on club things. The door slid open and Akihito strolled in, pausing as he and Mirai looked at each other. He smirked at her and said, "Hey guys."

"Hello Akkey," Hiroomi replied, not looking up from the paper.

Akihito sat next to Mirai, and felt her stiffen. He looked at her curiously and saw her wiping her red glasses furiously. He smiled at her cute antics.

'_This is probably the oldest joke in the book!'_ Mirai thought to her self.

"Please brace yourself Senpai!" Mirai shouted. Before Akihito could react, he felt Mirai gently, slam a pie into his face. She stood up, grabbed her bag and ran, nearly tripping over the chair Hiroomi was sitting on and fumbled out the room in haste. Her footsteps faded away immediately.

Akihito heard the other male in the room laughing like a maniac. He wiped the pie covering his eyelids and opened them to glare at Hiroomi.

"She got you good Akkey!" He hooted.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with pranks.

Mirai had entered her classroom and spotted in large writing on the chalkboard, 'Mirai Kuriyama loves Akihito Kanbara!' The strawberry blonde girl gasped loudly, and grabbed an eraser and erased furiously, cheeks heating up as the people who got here before her chuckled at her.

In return, Akihito had woken up duck taped to the wall the next morning. Mirai discovered 12 cockroaches in her bag. The next day, Akihito entered his classroom and saw that only _his_ desk, was glued to the ceiling. Mirai had her gym clothes stolen, along with her school swimsuit. Akihito's glasses collection were mysteriously missing.

After a month of unsuspecting pranks, finals had arrived, forcing Mirai to practically live in the library. Three long hours had passed and she started to doze off on her the book she was studying.

Suddenly it was tugged out from under her, and held tauntingly in front of her drowsy face. "Go away Senpai," she muttered. "You're being unpleasant."

"Do you give up?" he asked seriously.

"No," she scoffed.

"We'll see about that!" he exclaimed. Pulled her off the table and onto the floor.

"Wha-?!" she was cut off as he began to tickle her sides. The sleep cleared out from her brain. She laughed, "No- Stoooop!" They wrestled around on the library floor. It ended up with Akihito on the top, again. "You're being unpleasant!" she giggled. "Do you give up now?" he asked.

"N-yes, okay, ughh okay! Stop!" she choked out as he laid on her with all his weight. As if she pressed a button, he lifted himself up, but still straddling her.

"Move in with me, Kuriyama-san." He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her intently.

"W-w-w-what?!" she exclaimed. She heard a few 'shhhhhs'. Mirai blushed and lowered her voice. "What?!" she repeated quietly.

"I said move in with me," he said with so much conviction that it made her knees feel weak. She was glad that she was laying down... with him on top of her. The pink-haired beauty coughed in embarrassment.

"This is my prize remember? I won," he stated proudly.

"B-but what about Sakura?" she asked. "And how will I fit my things into your house, and ho-" she was cut off from her many questions as he pushed his lips against hers. They kissed for about what seemed forever and then he told her gently, "we'll figure this about until you accept,"

She looked up at his handsome features, his blonde fluffy hair brushed against her forehead. "Okay," she whispered softly.

He gave her one of the most loveliest smiles that sent her heart racing.

"I love you," they both said at the same time. They laughed merrily. Akihito knocked his forehead into hers as they stared into each others eyes.

A thought suddenly came to him.

"By the way Kuriyama-san, how did you get into my house and duck tape me on the wall?" he questioned, his warm brown eyes sparkling. Her face turned bright red. She looked away and muttered,

"I-I-I uhm followed you home."


End file.
